A known image forming apparatus may include a belt unit configured to feed a recording medium. The belt unit may mainly include a drive roller, a driven roller, a belt extending between the drive roller and the driven roller, and a frame supporting the rollers rotatably. The frame of the belt unit is positioned such that an engaging portion provided to the frame is urged by an urging means and pressed against an engaged portion provided to a main body of the image forming apparatus, frontward of the main body. The image forming apparatus is configured such that a recording medium is fed in a direction opposite to an urging direction of the urging means.
However, in the above art, when the recording medium is fed onto the belt, a frictional resistance between the recording medium and the belt is produced because the recording medium is fed in the direction opposite to the urging direction. As a result, the urging means may be deformed, which may destabilize positioning of the belt unit.